Electrical network/installations include high-voltage switchgears, as an example in network stations, i.e. distributing stations which, usually by step-down transformation, supplies distribution nets with low voltage or which opposite transforms the voltage up. High-voltage is usually supplied to these network stations, which accordingly is transformed down to the correct voltage which is distributed out to the users, i.e. households and companies. All such installations include equipment which needs maintenance. Examples of such equipment are diverter switch and disconnecting switch which are used to connect/disconnect the different distribution loops that a transformer is connected to. Today, different solutions for cleaning such installations exist, e.g. with respect to dust etc. in a network station.
It is related great danger for personnel working in connection with such installations. It is thus related stringent demands to work in connection with high-voltage installations, and these demands are, among other factors, governed by “Regulations of safety during work in and operation of high-voltage installations, Section 33” in the “Law for supervision of electrical installations and electrical equipment, with instructions and guidance”, which regards for Norway.
In relation to work under voltage it is required that you use, among other things, insulated tools and some examples of such tools are shown in DE10356887, which describes a tool set of equipment for work under voltage.
Today, however no solutions exists which are related to maintenance of high-voltage switchgears in an installation, while the switchgear/installation is under operation, i.e. under voltage. This is something that is wanted; since maintenance of this kind requires that the parts of the installation are disconnected, as for example a network station, before maintenance is performed. This is something that causes unnecessary costs for power companies, since the adjacent parts of the installation (network stations) must be reconnected to supply the network loop which is connected to the current part of the installation, which is to be maintained with voltage. This results in increased labour costs and in some cases, also loss of incomes if the current distribution loop not can be supplied with energy via other parts of the installation (network stations).